coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Kemp
Harrison "Harry" Kemp Jr. was the son of real estate developer Harrison Kemp, brother of Caroline Bellowes and brother-in-law to Julian Bellowes. Harry resented Julian being ahead of him in both business and in his father's eyes, until Julian confided in Harry a secret he'd been keeping for years. History Harry was working for his father at Kemp & Sons in 1958 when the elder Kemp took on Julian. Harrison quickly started favoring Julian after Julian demonstrated impressive business skills, quickly promoting him Vice-President, neglecting Harry. When negotiations with Angelo Romano, owner of the construction company they worked with, turned sour, Harry was ready to walk out, but Julian salvaged the deal while still holding on to control of Summerton, where the Kemps were planning to build the Libertyville housing development, which would make a fortune for the Kemps. Prospective homeowners quickly bought up land for Libertyville, though at least one person was unhappy with Julian. Harry was present the day that Casey Hollenbeck, a young farmer came in, sheep in tow, angry that Kemp & Sons had convinced his senile grandfather to sell their land, though Julian was able to calm him down and later made a deal with him. Harry was still suspicious about Julian's past, however. Julian had claimed his family attended a church called All Souls, though Harry spoke to Gene Riley, the deacon at All Souls, who had never heard of Julian's family. He relayed these suspicions to Caroline, who assumed this was simply a misunderstanding. The night of November 6, 1958, Harry was throwing back gin in the Legacy Room at the Senator's Club when Julian went to talk to Harry. Angry at Julian's lies and favored status, Harry took a swing at, but Julian dodged, and Harry put his fist through a window on a cabinet instead. Julian calmed him down, promising to make sure Harry's fair gave him a fair chance. Harry, unconvinced, demanded to know where Julian came from, so Julian agreed to show him. Julian took Harry to the home where he grew up, where friends and family were paying respect to Julian's father James Bellowes, who was dying. It was then that Julian revealed the truth. Julian was actually a black man who'd been passing himself off as a white man. A stunned Harry asked why Julian wasn't seeing his father, Julian explained there was something he had to make right before he could go home again. Before dropping Harry off, he told Harry he wanted to integrate Libertyville, allowing black families to live there. Harry would never see Julian again. The next morning, he was found dead at the Libertyville site, his throat cut. Harrison and Caroline were devastated by the news. Harry would later say he suspected his father wish it had been Harry instead. Harry told Julian's secret to Harrison, and all the affection Harrison had for his son-in-law evaporated. Harrison had his high-placed friends bury Julian's murder investigation and instructed his son to never tell Caroline the truth. Three weeks after Julian's murder, Harry was promoted to Vice-President. It would take another twenty-five years for the first black family to move into Libertyville however. In 2009, over half a century later, Mary Chisolm, a maid at the Senator's Club in 1958 recalled overhearing Julian arguing with someone the night before his death (though she didn't know it was Harry) and heard glass breaking. This led to Julian's case being reopened. After hearing from Angelo's son Paul Romano how Harrison Kemp had favored Julian over Harry, Harry was questioned by Detectives Lilly Rush and Scotty Valens, telling him they had his signature on a bar tab at the Senator's Club the night before Julian's murder. Harry claimed he and Julian got along and told them didn't remember being at the Senator's Club the night before Julain's murder. After learning from Caroline that Harry had been looking into Julian's past, and finding that DNA from blood on broken glass found at the Senator's Club matched Harry, the two detectives questioned him again. Harry admitted to having a confrontation with Julian and told how Julian had revealed the truth about himself afterwards, his intention to integrate Libertyville, and how Julian had pre-approved a mortgage loan for the first black family, though Harry had never known their names. After digging through the company records, Harry was able to find the name of George Watson, an old acquaintance of Julian's. The bank had turned down George's loan, despite being pre-approved, and in a moment of anger and frustration, George had killed Julian in an argument. Kemp, Harry Category:Suspects